The present invention relates to a method of fixing the position of a fish in a fish processing machine and a machine for performing said method, said machine comprising at least one member for processing the fish, members for conveying the fish towards and past the processing members and members for fixing the position of the fish relative to the processing members during the processing.
When processing a fish in fish processing machines, it is essential to be able to determine the position of the fish relative to the processing members, so that said members actually process the intended portions of the fish. This is especially important when the processing members comprise one or several knives, which cut away an indefinite portion of the fish, because the high kilo price of the fish implies that as little as possible of usable fish meat should be cut away.